Horn of a 1000 Flavors
by FreakyFreddy123
Summary: Spike and Thorax are alone for the night, and Spike decides to have some fun with his lover... Want more, just click on my story. Hope You like it.


Hey guys, Spikefan123 here with another fanfic to give to you all. Sorry it's been so long since I wrote one of these. I've been pretty busy with work, as well as studies, prayer, ect. But, I finally have some time to myself, so here is another Spike x Thorax story that you've all been waiting for. Okay, maybe not...but it will be funny. I hope you all enjoy it.

Horn of a 1000 flavors

The Castle of Friendship was rather quiet that night, which in of it's own self was rather odd. For a normal day, Twilight and Starlight would go over lessons about friendship, then they would take the rest of the day off to bask in the luxury of one of Ponyville's many saunas, or go and see a movie at the town movie theater. At night, however, the two of them would spend hours studying and taking quizzes, oral ones that is, so as you may have guessed, the castle itself would be a loud house of chatter. However, this night was different. Twilight and Starlight decided to take it easy that day, and just have a girl's night out with Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. Of course, Spike wasn't invited. Normally this would cause him to go into a bit of depression, but things changed when he met Thorax. Thorax was a changeling that he had met, and befriended, back at the Crystal Empire. It wasn't very easy, at first, too get everypony to accept Thorax, but Spike managed to get to all of them with a simple song (I know, crazy right?). With that, Spike and Thorax became very close friends. As the months went by, Spike started having feelings towards Thorax that he really couldn't explain. It wasn't until he made a visit to the Crystal Empire, that he decided to tell Thorax how he felt. Surprising enough, Thorax felt the same way, and the two soon started dating. After a rather crazy blizzard that passed over the Crystal Empire, it was decided that Thorax would resume his studies at Ponyville. It was a dream come true for the two lovebirds. Now that Thorax was staying over at the Castle of Friendship, Spike could now spend more time with his best friend/lover. Yes, there was a lot of make out sessions between the two, for the first couple of weeks that is, but gradually the two started to really try and get to know each other a bit more than they already knew. This brings us to today. Spike was in his bathroom, brushing his teeth, while Thorax, in the same room mind you, was relaxing on the bed reading a magazine. After a few minutes of running water, spitting, and gurgling, Spike emerged from the bathroom clean, and sparkling. Thorax immediately took notice of the dragon in front of him and smirked.

" I see someone's all nice and shiny?" Thorax said as he placed the magazine that he was reading on mantle next too him.

"Well, I can't be smelling bad now can I? I mean, how are we supposed to snuggle, if I smell like a rotten egg?" Spike answered back

Thorax gave another smirk, picked up the magazine that he was reading, and began reading once more. Spike placed the towel that was wrapped around his head, and placed it in the laundry basket next too the bathroom door. Taking in a deep breath, and stretching his arms out to make a 'popping' sound, Spike began to flex his muscles in front of Thorax.

"Hey Thorax, check out these guns!" Spike said as he began flexing in a way that a body builder would flex.

Thorax looked up from his magazine, and nearly started laughing at the display that was being shown to him by his lover.

"Spike your such a nerd." Thorax sarcastically said as he giggled

"I know, but I'm your nerd." Spike rebutled

Thorax giggled once more. After a few minutes of flexing, Spike decided to give it a rest, and make his way towards the bed. It was getting pretty late, and he was starting to get tired. Climbing up on the bed, Spike snuggled up with his Changeling friend. Thorax began nuzzling Spike, as a small blush formed on his cheeks. Spike looked up at Thorax, and started staring at Thorax's horn for some reason. Thorax took notice of this, and asked

" Hey Spike. Ever sucked on a horn before?"

Spike began bushing, as he said

"N...No..Why do you a...ask?" Spike said twiddling his fingers

"Well, you've been staring at my horn for some time now, and I can tell that your curious as too what it taste like, am I right?" Thorax said as he kissed Spike on his head

"How did you know?" Spike asked

"I can read your eyes. I know what you want." Thorax said seductively

"That's not creepy at all." Spike sarcastically said

Thorax gave out a hearty laugh at the freaked out face Spike was making.

"So,you wanna give it a try? I learned a new spell that can change the flavor of my horn into a 1000 different kinds of sweets and food."

" You know what, sure. Why not." Spike said

Thorax immediately lied down on his back, placing the pillow right under his head. Although not by much since Spike needed some room to do the deed. Spike walked up to Thorax's head and plopped himself down on the pillow. Thorax lifted his head a bit in order for Spike to get some leg room. Once the two of them where comfortable, Thorax closed his eyes, and immediately his horn glowed a pinkish color.

"Alright Spike, it's all yours." Thorax said winking at Spike.

Spike proceeded to open his mouth a bit, in order to let his tongue fall out of his mouth. He then wrapped his tongue around the horn in front of him, making sure that every inch of his tongue wrapped around the Changeling's horn. Spike then placed his mouth on the horn, and lowered his head slowly as too not get stabbed by the sharp tip of the horn. Almost immediately, every kind of flavor that Spike had imagined began tantalizing his taste buds with every second that passed: Blueberries, Cherries, Soda Pop, Chocolate, and Popcorn where only a few flavors that burst into Spike's mouth. Spike slowly began sucking on the horn, tightening the grip of his tongue as he bobbed his head up and down. Thorax was in complete bliss. His tongue lapped out of his mouth as he began shivering with delight. One minute, five, then twelve passed. Thorax's head and muzzle where now completely covered in saliva, but he didn't care, he was loving this feeling. Spike's tongue even started becoming numb after all the sucking he had done. However, he certainly wasn't done yet. The pleasure that the two where feeling was so intense, that they didn't even notice the hoofsteps in coming down the hallway. Twilight, without knocking, walked in on both Spike and Thorax and said

"Well I see that you two have had a..." Twilight cut herself off at the scene in front of her.

Spike was on top of Thorax, sucking away at the Changeling's horn, while Thorax was lying down , with his eyes closed, moaning in bliss and pleasure. It wasn't until Thorax finally opened up his eyes, did he see Twilight Sparkle standing at the doorway. Thorax's eyes went wide, as he stared at the princess in front of him.

"S...Spike." Thorax whispered

"No, I'm not done yet." Spike said as he kept on sucking the horn like a never ending lollipop.

"S...Spike, you really need to stop now." Thorax said

"Why?" Spike asked, removing the horn from his mouth and tongue

Spike looked over at where Thorax was staring, and his blood immediately turned to ice as he saw Twilight looking on with a heavy blush on her face.

"Oh Crap..."

This is only Chapter one of this story. Make sure to comment, and I will have Chapter two in for you guys soon.

"


End file.
